


Subversive

by g_oreal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Shadow the Hedgehog, Gen, Gender Identity, Light Angst, Other minor appearances/mentions of other members of the cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: Sonic goes to a fancy-shmancy dinner party hosted by G.U.N., lives, and maybe even learns.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Subversive

“I mean, you’ll obviously have to go. You’re the hero of Mobius after all!”

Of course, Sally is right. She always seems to be right. That’s what Sonic is thinking, looking himself over in the mirror.

This is gonna be a big deal, what with G.U.N. hosting a huge party to celebrate its long partnership with the Republic of Acorn and by extension, the Freedom Fighters among other groups. He’s going to be meeting important people, so he has to look presentable. He has a nice white button-down shirt and a tailored gold suit jacket, wearing a compression shirt underneath it all to keep his quills down. But no pants, he hates the way they feel on his legs. Forgoes his usual running shoes for a pair of black dress shoes, all that jazz.

He gets out a curry comb and brushes up his top quills. Turns his head in the mirror, pawed hand inspecting his snout. He considered wearing gloves, but his normal ones (fingerless, open back) are all sweat-stained and he doesn’t have any “fancy” ones. No use worrying about it, might as well get to the main event. But, not without his pep-talk.

Doing a spin in the mirror, he stops, one hand leaning on the dresser, the other finger-gunning at his reflection with a winning smile.

“You,” He says to his reflection, “Are beautiful.

* * *

He and Sal get dropped off at the venue, Mobians, Humans, and even some Overlanders mulling around. Commander Tower is greeting everyone at the entrance.

“Ah, Sonic, Princess Sally. It’s great to see you again,” he says.

“Likewise,” Sally replies graciously.

“Yeah,” says Sonic. Sally attempts to elbow him, but he’s already walking through the threshold of the building. He has to stop himself from rushing into the thick of it. It’s not polite and he’s not wearing his good shoes.

Once he gets inside, he starts looking around for a host or hostess to get some appetizers, because darn it, he’s hungry. Instead, he finds himself in the middle of the ball room near a dark Mobian lady wearing a black dress who happens to be facing away from him. He smiles slowly, maybe food can be put on hold for a second.

“Hello Ma’am, would you—” and then he stops. Because when she turns around, he realizes that this isn’t a Mobian woman, this is _Shadow the Hedgehog_.

Shadow’s eyes narrow. “Sonic, I should have known you would be here.” The hedgehog in question can only stare in stunned silence.

_This is Shadow. In a dress. Shadow wearing a dress. Shadow’s dress that he is wearing. Shadow—_

Sonic shakes his head. “Why… why are you wearing a _dress_?” Shadow looks slightly confused.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re a dude,” Sonic blurts out. Shadow looks… well, it’s hard to tell what he looks like right now if Sonic’s being honest.

“Who told you that?”

Sonic’s mouth goes dry. “I, uh. Um…” He had most definitely not mentally prepared himself for this. All he wanted to do was flirt with a pretty lady, not walk up to Shadow and have to tell him that he’s been assuming personal things about him. “Uh, no one, I guess. I just thought because—”

Shadow holds out a clawed paw. His gloves are gone, but the inhibitor rings are still there. “Enough, hedgehog. This is a formal event, and I will not have you making a scene. Join me for a refreshment and I will help you understand.”

Sonic is no stranger to gender stuff. Ever since Tails told him that she was genderfluid, Sonic has done his best to learn all he can to help the young inventor feel welcome and safe. But he guesses it would be interesting to hear from a different Mobian’s point of view, especially one like Shadow.

They make their way to a hostess carrying a tray of drinks in champagne flutes. Shadow, politefully as he can, steps in front of her and asks for a drink.

“Alcoholic or not, Ma—um. Ssssir? Uh,” the hostess blushes out of embarrassment. “What kind of drink?” is what she settles on.

“Champagne for me,” Shadow starts.

“I would also like a—”

“He’s having a sparkling apple cider,” he finishes with a smirk. Sonic snaps his gaze to Shadow, glaring daggers. The hostess hands them their drinks with a smile. Shadow takes a sip of his.

“Are you even allowed to have that?” Sonic asks, gingerly holding his cider.

“I am over fifty years old, Sonic,” is Shadow’s response. Sonic’s eyes narrow.

“You dodged the question.” Shadow shifts his attention to the other hedgehog, swirling his drink.

“Technically? Yes. But also, no. My chronological age is over fifty, but biologically I am about the same age as you, possibly a little older.” Shadow takes another sip. “Considering the drinking age, I think I would be allowed to have this drink.” Sonic huffs in annoyance and looks at his cider like its existence personally offended him. Another smile from Shadow. “What, not enjoying your drink?”

“…I don’t like carbonation,” Sonic grumbles. Shadow tries to stifle a laugh.

“Have you forgotten that champagne is also carbonated?” Sonic throws his empty hand up.

“I guess? I was so caught up in the euphoria of trying alcohol for the first time that I failed to realize the bubbles in your drink also meant that it’s carbonated!” Sonic stands with a dainty grip on his champagne flute full of cider, a dejected look on his face. He can tell it’s quite the image by the face Shadow is making.

“Weren’t you going to tell me something?” Sonic asks, moving the attention away from him for the time being.

“Yes, I was,” Shadow confirms, collecting himself. “You wanted to know more about me. What is it that you want to know?”

“Uh, you implied that you weren’t a dude when I said—”

“I am not,” Shadow interrupts. “And I don’t think I ever have been.”

Sonic tilts his head in confusion. “You’re sexless?”

Shadow’s nose crinkles. “I still have to check the ‘M’ box on medical records, if that’s what you’re asking. But while I am ‘male’, I am still… not male.” Shadow takes another sip of his drink. “This probably doesn’t make much sense to you.”

“No, it sorta does. I think,” Sonic sets his drink down at his feet. “You’re kinda like Tails.” Shadow raises an eyebrow.

“Who?”

“My little buddy? The fox. Y’know, Tails,” Sonic explains.

“I may have encountered him before,” Shadow muses. Sonic’s gut twists.

“She,” he corrects.

“What?”

“Tails is a ‘she’ right now.”

Shadow’s blank face is overcome with a look of understanding. “When did she find out?” Sonic looks down.

“Uh, she knew for a while but only told me recently. She thought… she didn’t know if she would be safe around me.” Sonic sniffs, eyes watering. “We’ve been together for so long and we’ve told each other so much. I… I still can’t believe that she didn’t feel safe enough to tell me about that earlier.” Shadow awkwardly places a hand on Sonic’s shoulder. “I don’t hold it against her, I just wish I could’ve been a better, well, brother I guess.”

When Sonic looks up, there are tears streaming down his face. Shadow looks uncomfortable, like he doesn’t know what to do.

“Would… you like me to give you a hug?” he asks. Sonic sniffs and wipes his face on the back of his hand.

“You don’t seem too confident in that proposal,” he laughs half-heartedly.

“Well, half of my friends are a robot and the other represses most of her negative emotions, so yes. I don’t really hug people often.”

Sonic falls into Shadow’s arms, careful not to smush his face into his dress. Shadow awkwardly pats his back.

“Yeah, you’re a lot like Tails. Give good hugs,” Sonic murmurs.

“People might be staring,” Shadow informs him. Sonic doesn’t blame them. Shadow, a tall, gorgeous bombshell in a dress and ‘hey, is that Sonic? He’s not wearing Sonic’s shoes, so probably not! Plus he’s short. Looks a heck of a lot like him though’.

“I don’t mind,” Sonic assures him. “But if you do, we can stop.” Shadow’s grip on him becomes lax, so Sonic lets go.

“It’s… nice to talk to someone about things like this,” Shadow says. “I haven’t since Ma—I haven’t in a long time.”

“But I got us sidetracked! We’ve barely talked about you,” Sonic protests.

“What else would you like to know? Why I’m wearing a dress?” Shadow says, amused.

“That does seem to be the question of the hour,” Sonic chuckles, scratching his quills. For once, Shadow gives him a genuine smile.

“It’s because I want to, and I like them. They feel comfortable, and they bring me good memories,” Shadow reminiscences.

“Memories of what?” Sonic asks. He never really got Shadow’s whole story from before they met. Shadow pauses, thinking on if he wants to say.

“Before having to save the world, I only had to save one little girl,” Shadow murmurs. He continues before Sonic can question him further. “She was my purpose, and I failed her. But before I did, she gave me so much that I will never forget. A family, knowledge,” he smiles, “nice clothes.” He looks down to Sonic. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah,” the blue hedgehog smiles. “I think it does.”

They stand in content silence as Shadow drains his drink. “Next time,” he starts, “we’re talking about you and your past.”

“ _Next_ time?” Sonic exclaims. “We’re going to unexpectedly meet at _another_ party hosted by a military organization?”

Shadow lets out a low laugh. “I’m sure we will meet again before that happens.” Sonic laughs along.

“Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
